Little Miss Heartfelt
Little Miss Heartfelt is character made by the Deviantart user KatieGirlsForever. She is a oval bright magenta Little Miss with magenta nose, and eyelashes, and she has long light brown hair worn in a thick ponytail with a magenta, knotted, hair-tie. She has a purple, heart-shaped birthmark on her chest. She's described as one of the most sensitive people in the world. And there are a lot of times where she can react with her emotions. She can sometimes be happy as Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine, but she can also sometimes be grumpy as Mr. Grumpy, and she can also be sad enough to cry, like others who are like Mr. Dizzy, Miss Shy, and Miss Tiny. She loves things that are cute and cuddly, and she loves making friends, but she dislike losing friends (even it was from her behavior), and mean comments. Even if there are things that hurt her feelings, she have to do something to improve herself, and try to accept criticism in order to avoid any exposures and call-outs.The reason for her behavior and sensitivity, was because she has a tough family life, but had parents that love for her and care for her, but her happiness of families went downhill when her mother died of unknown illness, and gain a wicked stepmother, who kicked her father out of her life while tricking the courts to loose his rights of being her father, mainly because she was longing for a biological daughter, and she can't stand seeing happy families that have some. She then made her way to Dillydale to try to start a better life for herself. And made at least some friends she can keep and get along with.She hates Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Rude (her possible non-blood related blended family member), because of who they are to her. And she has a crush on Mr. Tickle, because of his sense of having fun, and positiveness. She was usually straight, but becomes a bit bisexual as she gets to understand that same-sex relationships are natural and acceptable as regular ones. She had a crush on one girl in one of her school years from watching movies that involves main male characters falling in love with females. But her step-mother told her to stop acting like that towards others as she claims those relationships to be illegal. Luckily, after she gets older, her friends clarify the truth about the relationships, and learns to appreciate others no matter what sexuality they have. When she gets to meet Miss Genderfluid, she questions to her about her gender, or how can she appreciate other people's sexuality. But Genderfluid herself repose to the sensitive miss with a kiss. She has her own trouble of admitting her mistakes to people, she can do it when realizes and understands them. And she can try her best to make things up to them. She loves to do things by creativity. Wither it was art, animation or voice acting. Category:Pink Characters Category:Pink Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:Characters with noses Category:Sonas Category:Little Misses Category:Little Miss Category:Characters with birthmarks Category:Characters based off of DeviantArt Users